One boring day at skool...
by Invader Gir1
Summary: Wassup? this is the story of what happens when me and my two friends join, *dramtic music* THE SKOOL! R&R please?


Hi. Me and my friends (Invader Tay and Lia) were bored, so we decided to do a fanfiction. what would happen if the 3 of us joined the skool? find out: it starts off with me activating the classroom (dont ask) this is my first fanfiction so please be kind! *holds hands up to face*  
  
*actions*  
  
  
  
  
-Invader Gir- *sits down in empty class seat*  
-Invader Gir- computer!  
-Invader Gir- engadge class!  
-invader tay- *sits too*  
-Invader Gir- *class appears suddenly*  
-Invader Gir- *all talking*  
-Invader Gir- humans...  
-Invader Gir- *shudders*  
-Invader Gir- *takes out a pen*  
-Invader Gir- *draws*  
-invader tay- *sits down in a chair*  
-invader tay- *pulls out a gameslave*  
-invader tay- die pokemon slaves!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Teacher- quiet down now class..  
-Teacher- *bell rings*  
-Lia- *bursts in the door*  
-Teacher- todays lesson is on doom  
-Lia- sorry Im late...  
-invader tay- *turns gamslave off *  
-Lia- *finds a seat*  
-Teacher- what is it this time lia?  
-Teacher- vampire zombies?  
-Lia- .....yes.....  
-invader tay- *laughs*  
-Teacher- QUIET TAY!  
-Teacher- now  
-invader tay- *shuts up*  
-Teacher- *drones on about doom*  
-invader tay- *lays head in arms*  
-Invader Gir- *to tay* is it possible for her to get anymore boring?  
-Lia- *glares boredly at the teacher*  
-invader tay- *looks up at lia*  
-invader tay- *looks back down*  
-Invader Gir- *falls asleep*  
-Invader Gir- *snore*  
-Lia- *looks down at her paper*  
-Teacher- WAKE UP GIR!  
-Invader Gir- *wakes up* wha?  
-Invader Gir- oh  
-Invader Gir- sorry ms bitters...  
-invader tay- *thinks of something sieister*  
-invader tay- *giggiles *  
-Zim- *whispering* stupid human  
-invader tay- *stops*  
-Invader Gir- shut up  
-Lia- *looks over at zim* grr...  
-Zim- make me  
-Lia- i'll make you...*mumbles*  
-Invader Gir- fine *holds out fist*  
-invader tay- *looks up*  
-Teacher- ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR ITS DETENTION!  
-Lia- -_o  
-Invader Gir- yes 'm...  
-Lia- ...*whispers* whatever....  
-invader tay- *shoot a spit wad at the back of lias neck*  
-Teacher- i heard that!  
-Teacher- DETENTION!  
-Lia- ek...  
-Teacher- 3:30!  
-Lia- :(  
-invader tay- *smiles*  
-Invader Gir- heh heh  
-Lia- ow...  
-invader tay- *looks busy*  
-Teacher- *drones on about doom*  
-Lia- *looks back at tay angrily*  
-Invader Gir- *copys down notes, and sees dib doing the same*  
-Invader Gir- heh  
-Invader Gir- dib...  
-Invader Gir- *continues*  
-invader tay- looks at feet*  
-Invader Gir- *draws*  
-invader tay- *pulls out a pen and chews on it*  
-Lia- *sighs, then pulls out her crop circles magazine and puts it in her textbook so she looks like she's reading her textbook*  
-Dib- MONSTERS! HIDEOUS MONSTERS!  
-invader tay- *shoots a spit wad a lia the looks away*  
-Lia- *looks up at dib*  
-Invader Gir- *looks at dib*  
-Lia- eek!  
-invader tay- *looks at dib*  
-Teacher- DETENTION!  
-Lia- Stop it tay!!!!  
-invader tay- what?  
-Teacher- same as lia!  
-Lia- 0.0  
-invader tay- *laughs*  
-Lia- bweheheh...*glares at tay*  
-Teacher- NO SAME TIME AS LIA!  
-Teacher- YHEA!  
-Lia- nooo!  
-Invader Gir- *giggle*  
-Lia- *puts her head in her arms on the desk*  
-invader tay- *grins*  
-invader tay- *wispers to her self* one down  
-Invader Gir- *continues drawig*  
-invader tay- *looks over at zim*  
-Lia- *raises hand*  
-Teacher- yes....lia?  
-invader tay- *looks at lia*  
-Lia- can I go to the bathroom?  
-Teacher- ....ok  
-Teacher- but take a hall pass  
-Lia- *whines*  
-Teacher- *gives her one*  
-Lia- alright.  
-Lia- *walks out the door*  
-Invader Gir- i gotta go too  
invader tay- can i go too  
-Lia- *walks to the biology lab*  
-Teacher- fine you can both go  
-Teacher- take the axuliry hall pass  
-invader tay- *gets up and walk out*  
-Invader Gir- thanks  
-Invader Gir- *walks away*  
-Lia- *arranges a ton of papers and shoves them into her bag*  
-Invader Gir- *meets lia*  
-Invader Gir- good plan  
-Invader Gir- *takes hall pass off her neck*  
-Lia- bweh!  
-Lia- oh thanks...  
-Invader Gir- *eats it*  
-Invader Gir-   
-Lia- 0.0  
-Invader Gir- mmmm  
-Invader Gir- hallpassy  
-Lia- oh....yeah...  
-Invader Gir- now lets go  
-Lia- kool.  
-Invader Gir- *walks out the door*  
-Lia- *follows gir*  
-Invader Gir- *all of a sudden a jet appears with the teacher in it*  
-Invader Gir- ak  
-invader tay- AHH!  
-Lia- *runs faster, hiding in a ditch*  
-Teacher- I THOUGHT SO!  
-Lia- *rolls*  
-Lia- *takes out stun gun*  
-Lia- stay back infernal lesson enforcer....  
-invader tay- *takes out a nail gun*  
-Invader Gir- *pulls out machine gun*  
-Invader Gir- *aims* dont make me use this...  
-invader tay- *shoots rappidly*  
-Invader Gir- *she retreats*  
-Lia- ehheh...cool...  
-Invader Gir- *fires* ya!  
-Invader Gir- *blows up skool in the prosess*  
-invader tay- what is it?  
-Invader Gir- oops..  
-Lia- bweh, who needs skool...  
-Invader Gir- *runs away, faast!  
-Lia- :D  
-invader tay- runs too*  
-Lia- *runs too*  
-Invader Gir- *comes home*  
-invader tay- *hides behind a bush*  
-Parents- how come your hame so early?  
-Lia- *runs into her house*  
-Invader Gir- gas leak?  
-Lia- *closes the door as poltergeists surround her*  
-Invader Gir- *parent sighs, goes away*  
-Invader Gir- THE END  
-Invader Gir- OR IS IT?  
-Lia- yhea, it is..  
-Invader Gir- oh...ok..  
  
  
  
  
Well, whadya think? boring? funny? R&R OR I SHALL EAT...YOUR BRAINS. YES! 


End file.
